La pintura secreta de Van Gogh
by MadamLove
Summary: Caminando en busca de inspiración, lo siguiente que supo fue el inesperado encuentro con cierto niño de cabellos dorados y mirada inocente. Era un escenario surrealista y no se llamaría pintor si no estuviese allí para pintar el momento, y quizás aprender algo más.


**Hola lector desconocido! Lo se, que pésima introducción. Sin embargo te quiero dar la bienvenida a mi primera historia en este foro! ¿Y que más te digo? Soy una escritora novata que solo inventa historias por diversión, me considero mejor dibujante y diseñando personajes originales que creando y contando historias, pero también tengo deseos de mejorar en ese ámbito. Además estaba aburrida y con un gran corte creativo, tal vez esto me ayude un poco.****Y como pueden apreciar, la siguiente historia esta inspirada enormemente en mi libro de la infancia favorita de todos los tiempos, El Principito! También en una imagen que ví en internet de nada más y nada menos que el legendario pintor Vincent Van Gogh junto al Principito! Me pareció algo tierno que quizas pensé se le podría sacar algo de provecho, aunque escribir historias tratando de expresar la manera de pensar y de comportarse de este enigmático artista no es cosa sencilla, pero aún siendo así espero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible y que sea de su mayor agradó.**

**Y voy a dejar esto en claro por si alguien pregunta, No va a haber una segunda parte! así que difícilmente habrá una continuación. Pero si alguien está interesado en continuarla o hacer algo similar a está historia, tienen mi bendición.**

**También**** le quiero hacer una pequeña dedicatoria a la usuaria llamada Vietbluefic (es una autora realmente talentosa! !¿Como es que tiene tan pocos seguidores?!) y la que originalmente me inspiró a crear esta obra, aunque ella no hablé español u_u. Pero si quieren comentarle sobre mi dedicatoria pueden hacerlo!**

**Sin más que decir, aquí lo tienen!**

* * *

**La ****pintura secreta de Van Gogh**

El sol brillaba por lo alto del cielo, los vigorosos y brillantes colores de la tarde decoraban el paisaje del pequeño y apartado pueblo de Arles, Francia.

Suaves y frescas brisas de verano que columpiaban las ramas de los árboles y los salvajes pastizales, llenaban el silencio en los caminos hechos de tierra donde los pueblerinos viajaban en sus carretas o caminaban para dirigirse a realizar sus ya acostumbrados deberes cotidianos.

Para muchos, solo se trataba de una de esas tranquilas tardes que habían visto en muchas ocasiones de sus vida. Pero para cierto pintor, era algo que se debía apreciar mejor.

En un río cercano al pueblo, cruzando un puente con elevación. Se encontraban un pequeño grupo de mujeres que se reunían para realizar sus labores diarias en la parte baja del puente cerca de algunos botes que estaban aparcados en la orilla del río, con el sol azotando cálidamente el paisaje; y tan solo el ruido del viento con el agua moviéndose con él, sin prestarle mucha atención al hombre que se encontraba detrás de un lienzo.

Un hombre de mirada profunda, a pesar de sus pequeños pero claros ojos azules como las aguas que reflejaban el color del cielo. Moviendo sus manos con rapidez sobre la pintura, pero siendo precisa y minusioso al detalle. Movía su cabeza constantemente, como una cámara fotográfica tratando de captar cada pieza sin apartar esa mirada llena de determinación en su rostro, aún cuando los vientos amenazaban con llevarse su gorro de paja que ocultaban sus escasos cabellos pelirrojos y que traspasan sus ligeras ropas de verano.

No era difícil de recordar al único pintor de cierta categoría que se había mudado hace no mucho a ese pacífico y colorido pueblo de París. Su nombre era Vincent Van Gogh.

Había estado en París desde hace solo un par de años, dedicándole todo su tiempo y compromiso hacia su amor al arte. Son muchas las cosas que se empezaron a decir de aquel enigmático pintor holandés, la mayoría de ellas no eran muy buenas, llenas de prejuicios junto a falsas impresiones y que llegarían a manchar su persona constantemente.

Para muchos era alguien incomprendido, para otros era más fácil llamarlo un "lunático". Era como un libro que tenías que leer con detalle cada párrafo si querías entenderlo mejor, mas aún si no era un libro que estuviese dispuesto a abrirle sus páginas a cualquiera.

Fue en ese entonces que el arte empezó a darle un significado más profundo en él. Se estaba convirtiendo en la forma de retratar y expresar lo que sentía, lo que muchos ignoraban. Se había vuelto su confidente más personal, que lo llevaba a comunicarse con el mundo que lo rodeaba, si las palabras aún no podían hacerlo.

El día en el que Van Gogh se había retratado a si mismo en una pintura, esos dos años que estuvo en la ciudadela conviviendo con aficionados al arte como el; formaron un antes y un después en su carrera artística, pero por desgracia eso aún no lo dejaría satisfecho.

Estaba cansado de vivir en la ciudad, deseaba poder estar en un lugar mas simple que estuviera apartado del ruido de las calles, necesitaba un lugar que lo inspirase y que pusiera aprueba sus habilidades como pintor.

Finalmente tomó la decisión de irse en tren hacía el sur, donde llegaría al tranquilo y colorido pueblo de Arles. Y de esa forma poder desarrollar su verdadero potencial como artista.

Desde que llegó a Arles, se a dedicado la mayor parte de su tiempo, cada día de la semana durante todo el día a perfeccionar su técnica en la pintura. Descubriendo que el color, era la clave de todo.

En una de sus muchas cartas que le enviaba a su más preciado y querido hermano, Theodoro Van Gogh, antes de que viniese a quedarse con él. Le hablaba sobre su nueva técnica para pintar y cómo todo se remontaba en exagerar el paisaje atravez de los colores, de esa forma se obtiene un mejor sentimiento, emoción o reacción de quien lo mira.

Había pasado varias horas desde entonces, las mujeres domésticas estaban terminando sus labores mientras charlaban entre ellas para regresar al pueblo. Vincent estaba terminando de ponerle los toques finales a la pintura que había pasado de estar vacío a ser un auténtico paisaje que le daba aún más color a la realidad. Sus pigmentos eran claros, audaces e intensos, pero que gozaban de una completa armonía entre ellos.

No pudo evitar darse a si mismo una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que había conseguido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía confíado y estaba convencido de que podría llevar su nuevo estilo de pintura hacia nuevos horizontes.

Dando por finalizado su primero obra con aquel estilo, al que llamaría "El puente de Langlois".

El holandés se quitó la gorra y empezó a abanicarse con ella luego de que la brisa parará y poder contemplar mejor su trabajo, su estómago gruño un poco, solo había desayunado una fruta acompañado de un jugo y desde entonces no había ingerido nada más; estaba tan concentrado en pintar que se había olvidado de empacar algo de comer para el almuerzo, "oh bueno" pensó "tendré que aguantar otro reclamo de mi hermano por haberme olvidado de comer, otra vez".

Relajando sus músculos y sintiéndose satisfecho, el pintor holandés guardo sus cosas dirigiéndose colina arriba para regresar a su aposento que el llamaba "La casa amarilla", una pequeña pero cómoda habitación que su hermano le alquiló en el tiempo que estaría trabajando en Arles.

Hizo su camino en el único sendero que llegaba hasta la entrada del pueblo. Todo estaba en perfecta calma, queriendo aprovechar para poder encontrar algo más con lo que practicar mientras caminaba junto a los pastizales y veía algunas de las carretas que pasaban a lo lejos.

Luego de un rato, paso cerca de los prados de trigos, un lugar recurrente además de los de girasoles para pintar y emplear su nueva gama de colores. El sol se estaba empezando a poner y pronto el cielo pintado de azul se llenaría de los más cálidos y brillantes colores amarillentos que tanto le gustaban.

Admitía que había momentos en los que solo quería quedarse atrapado en la belleza que se le había obsequiado al mundo, y formar parte de ella usando sus pinturas. Era ese tipo de pensamiento que le hacía olvidar los malos momentos que solo querían atormentarlo, y no dejarlo perseguir la luz.

Un nudo empezaba a formarse dentro de él, se recompuso rápidamente tratando de no darle importancia. Desearía haber traído su botella de licor con el, pero la había olvidado junto con su almuerzo (que de todas formas no iba a comer) suspiró pesadamente sacando de su bolsillo su siempre acompañante pipa para calmar sus nervios.

"Tal vez, otra pintura no hará dañó..." pensó luego de unos momentos de silencio mirando un espectáculo de oro natural cuando el sol bajaba hacia el horizonte y dar inició al final de otro día más.

Colocando su pequeño banquito y caballete de madera en una posición que le diese el ángulo perfecto para iniciar la nueva pintura. Vincent noto algo no muy lejos de donde estaba, sentado en una roca no muy visible pero lo suficiente para dejar ver a una pequeña figura que estaba rodeado por los miles de granos de trigo que fluían con la brisa. Y si no fuese por sus vestimentas de verde habría confundido el resto de su persona con el paisaje.

Podría decir claramente que lo que estaba viendo era un niño de quizás unos 11 años de edad, sentado en la roca entre los pastos de trigo de oro que se movian suavemente junto a su cabello corto y desordenado, con una bufanda amarilla que brillaba con el sol y sentías que usando sus hilos podrías hacer un hermoso tapiz dorado, sólamente vistiendo esas ligeras pero abrigadas ropas que no usarías en estos días calurosos de Julio.

Pero Van Gogh no se sentía incomodado, era...de alguna manera extraño. No le recordaba a ninguno de los niños del pueblo que muchas veces lo habían molestado cuando trataba de pintar sus cuadros, burlándose con palabras que herían más que sus piedras, hablando como si lo conocieran.

La presencia de este niño, era la misma que le provocó ver cuándo vio el paisaje de trigos brillando bajo la luz de un atardecer, calma. El niño parecía tranquilo mientras miraba al sol despidiéndose del día, con el viento aún soplando con gentileza sin notar la presencia detrás de él.

Van Gogh no era de desaprovechar oportunidades cuando se trataba de pintar algo que realmente lo inspiraba, por mucho más simple que fuese. Esa era la gracia de pintar, tomar cada pequeña cosa para transformarla en algo con valor y significado.

Así que, con el pequeño ocupado observando los últimos rayos de luz, el pintor holandés agarro sus pinceles y botes de pintura, empezando a trabajar en su nueva obra.

El tiempo parecía moverse con lentitud, mientras Vincent ágilmente movía sus brazos al compás de cada pincelada, era como un baile para el. Se sentía tan inspirado que no había notado que le faltaba muy poco para terminar. El chico no se había movido de ahí en todo el rato que Vincent estuvo pintando ¿Estaba matando el tiempo hasta que cayera la noche? ¿Estaba esperando a alguien y cruelmente lo dejaron plantado? O quizás ¿Solo estaba admirando una de las cientas puestas de sol que pasaban cada día?.

Ese tipo de preguntas solo lo obligaban a querer preguntárselo directamente, pero eso parecía algo imposible para el. Cuando finalmente el sol se había ido dejando de darle color al cielo, miro para ver de nuevo al niño y...

"¿A dónde se fue?" se preguntó en voz baja, aún sobraba algo de luz para notar que el niño ya no estaba ahí. Tal vez por la distracción se fue mientras el aún estaba en sus pensamientos ¿O quizás ya no había nada más para admirar? ¿O simplemente se había aburrido? De repente se escuchaba como el niño curioso que nunca fue preguntando por cada pequeña cosa, por tonto que fuese. Pero de cualquier forma ya no habría forma de preguntárselo.

Eso lo dejo un poco decepcionado, se veía agradable de lejos. Y aunque solo lo conocía de espaldas, realmente no podía quejarse de la magnífica pintura que había hecho, y quien le dió un gran detalle al cuadró.

"¿Tú hiciste esa pintura?" una vocecita lo sorprendió de repente, el pintor se sobresaltó cuando la oyó, era como si un fantasma se hubiese aparecido de la nada frente a el, pero este tenía la forma de un niño.

" De- ¿De dónde acabas de venir sin que me diera cuenta? " preguntó tratando de librarse de su sorpresa. El chico que vió hasta hace poco ahora se encontraba justo frente a el, por lo que no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo actuar al respecto.

"¿Tú hiciste esa pintura?" preguntó nuevamente el niño, que parecía que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una respuesta con otra pregunta. Aunque el cielo se había vuelto de un anaranjado casi oscuro por la falta de claridad, pudo verlo mucho mejor que antes.

Como pensó, sus desordenados cabellos rubios aún le lograban recordar el brillo del trigal de esa misma tarde. Envuelto en esa bufanda de oro sobre su cuello y vistiendo esas ropas verdosas como los pastizales del campo que cubrían su pequeño cuerpo.

Pero lo que más le atrajo eran sus ojos. Dijo alguien una vez que los ojos podían ser el espejo del alma, y podía decir que los suyos, de un color tan azulados como los zafiros; podías ver, a un alma llena de de emociones relacionadas a la felicidad o la inocencia que te harían quedarte atrapado en ella y conocer las maravillas que con gusto te dejaría hablarte.

Era como un mundo aparte de los suyos, aunque los del pintor eran de un color más claro, muchos dicen que solo había en ellos un sentimiento de tristeza y de profunda melancolía. Al igual que gran parte de el mismo. Solo podía sentirse en paz cuando pintaba más para si mismo que para otros, o cuando escribió sus cartas sin miedo a abrirle su corazón y compartirle sus pensamientos a su hermano menor.

El pequeño solo se le había estado quedando mirando esperando impaciente su respuesta. Así que el pintor solo respondió con un poco de falsa confianza "Si, yo lo pinte ¿Te gusta?"

"¡Es magnífico! Pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Cómo lo hice? Pues, solo pintando. ¿Nunca has ido en una galería de arte y ver cuadros como estos? Bueno, quizás quitando la parte de usar colores más luminosos. No son tan comunes en los artistas." respondió el pintor. El niño negó con la cabeza, mirando el cuadro que ahora lo hacía sentir nostálgico.

"Me temo que no se lo que es el "arte". En mi casa, todo es pequeño. No te tomaría demasiado tiempo moverte para ver un atardecer las veces que quieras. Solo me encargo de deshollinar mis tres pequeños volcanes para evitar que se activen y que uso para calentarme o hacerme el desayuno; solo dos de ellos aún estan activos pero el otro no lo está, pero ya sabes ¡Uno realmente nunca sabe!" agregó con emoción. "También tengo una rosa, es bastante caprichosa, pero que no te engañe no es tan mala si te das tiempo para conocerla. Y solo paso mis días cuidando de mi planeta, y quitando los árboles baobab que constantemente intentan echar raíces allí ¡De permitirles crecer, los árboles partirían mi planeta en pedazos! Y entonces- " dejo de hablar cuando sintió un dedo en su boca, que inmediatamente lo hizo callar, viendo al pintor que no parecía creer nada de lo que hablaba.

"Vaya" dijo luego de un rato, tratando de pensar en la fantástica historia que acababa de escuchar. "Tienes mucha imaginación ¿O has estado leyendo muchos de esos populares libros de fantasía de _Edgar Pole_?" preguntó sintiéndose ahora dudoso del chico, no quería ser paranoico pero tampoco quería que lo tomarán a broma; no con esos tontos rumores sobre él y de su estado mental, ya tenía suficiente cuestionandose eso así mismo.

Sin saber el niño se quedó en silenció por unos momentos, pero lo que recibió después fue una estallido de carcajadas del niño. No era una risa maliciosa, era alegre y contagiosa. Era como escuchar a cientos de cascabeles tintineando a la vez, eso hizo confortar al pintor incluso tuvo ganas de reírse con el, pero se contuvo.

Pero había algo que aún lo desconcertaba... Aún quería saber quién es este extraño y misterioso niño que apareció como un espejismo en el trigal de oro. Eso era lo que quería averiguar cuando lo vio por primera vez.

"Por cierto, si no te molesta que pregunte ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó sintiéndose relajado, pero por alguna razón también se sentía un poco nervioso. Sus habilidades para socializar no eran muy buenas, pasaba más tiempo pintando o escribiendo que hablando con otras personas, más si no tenían sus mismo intereses. Tal vez por el miedo de ser juzgado, o eso le daba la impresión.

"Yo no tengo uno, nadie me lo dió. Pero solo se que me llaman El Principito ¿Pero cuál es tu nombre?" dijo el niño, que ahora se le conocía como "El Principito". Al principio el pintor se le hacía curioso que lo llamaran así, y estaba intrigado en saber por qué. Aunque tenía que admitir que le quedaba, tal vez era por su distintivo aspecto o por qué se le considera alguien noble, lo cuál no le sorprendería. Y con una notable sonrisa, respondió.

"Vincent, Vincent Van Gogh. Solo un aspirante a artista, o eso intento" trató de sonar confiando, pero sus palabras mostraban un desánimo por su propio trabajo, cosa que el Principito no pudo pasar por alto. Ambos mirando el cuadro del paísaje pintado, el holandés lo miraba con dudosidad y sin ánimos; pero el pequeño solo miró con un poco de orgullo.

"¿Sabes que me gustó de tu cuadro?" preguntó el Principito.

"¿Que apareciste en él?" bromeó Vincent, tal vez salió inconscientemente de su boca para cortar el hielo.

" ¡Haha, no! Lo decía por qué tú lo hiciste, eso ya lo hace muy especial." respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Van Gogh miro su cuadro, pero no hubo emoción. Y con desánimo respondió "Tal vez, pero la mayoría de los artistas que e conocido no piensan lo mismo. Dicen que tengo talento pero no lo usó como debería y no siempre me dan la oportunidad de mostrarselos." dijo un poco enojado, pero respiró hondo y confesó "Nunca me arrepiento de hacer esto, me refiero a pintar. Sabía que si mi vocación no era predicar en las Iglesias como mi padre, al menos debería abrir a la posibilidad de que el arte lo sería todo para mí. No quiero dudar de mí, pero hay momentos en los que simplemente me siento... decaído, nunca fue fácil para mí decirle esto a alguien por qué siento que nadie lo entendería. Pero siempre que sueño en hacer mis pinturas, entonces solo quiero pintar cada uno de esos sueños, solo quiero darles un propósito más allá de las palabras. Siempre e pensado que el arte quizás fue hecho para aquellos aquebrantados por la vida, quizás personas solitarias como yo." agregó con un tono nostálgico, cuando noto que el niño solo se le quedó observando rápidamente se disculpó, pensando que el no haya entendido el mensaje. Pero el Principito le dirigió una comprensiva mirada.

"Sabes, no creó que eres como el resto de los adultos." habló de repente, ganándose la atención del hombre "Todos los adultos que e conocido, solo les importaba cosas tontas y sin importancia. Algunos solo les dan más valor a las cifras y los números, con tal de que los tomen en serio. Otros buscan ser alabados y admirados, sin ser realmente dignos de ello. Y otros muchos simplemente no saben lo que quieren, se pierden en ellos mismos o buscan ser iguales a los otros. Aunque no te conocí lo suficiente, se que tu no buscas ser como los otros esperan que seas. Por que tu ves algo que ellos se niegan o no les interesa ver, usas este "arte" para reflejar lo que para ellos es invisible a la vista. Aunque nadie lo entienda o aunque sea mas facil no hacerlo, como tú has dicho, nunca dejes de perseguir tus sueños. Sigue buscándolos y no los abandones solo por que uno de ellos no se cumpla, y realmente deseo que eso sea algo por lo creas que valga la pena luchar." finalmente dijo con una sonrisa.

Vincent se quedo un rato en silenció mirando su pintura, los minutos se sintieron como horas. Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un bucle, no sabía que debía responder o almenos pensar. Pero no puede negar que haber escuchado esas palabras le producieron una sensación casi esperanzadora y que le provocaron una calidez que tal vez nunca sentiría ni en los más fríos inviernos.

" Bueno, te lo agradezco Principito. De verdad." Y solo por eso, le dedicó una genuina sonrisa, que nunca pensó compartirla con un niño.

"Sabes, para ser un niño hablas como un adulto, pero uno sabio y cuerdo." admitió ganándose la sonrisa mas brillante que el niño le regaló dandole las gracias y respondiendole "En realidad es más como el secreto que me contó un amigo."

"¿Un secreto? ¿Cuál?" pregunto curioso.

"Me temo que si te digo, entonces ya no tendría sentido que fuese un secreto." dijo el Principito con una risa juguetona.

El holandés sonrió con un poco de gracia, esta vez, miró su cuadro con un poco mas de confianza que con el de la tarde. Cosa que el principe notó con mas atención la pintura que estaba acostado aun lado del banquillo.

"¿Este es otro de tus cuadros? Es muy bello ¡Seguro se vería mas brillante de día!" respondió con una sonrisa llena de alegría y asombró. El pintor holandés no pudo evitar sentirse halagado cuando vio su reacción hacia otra de sus pintura, preguntándose si algún día haría sentir de esa forma a otras personas.

El lugar quedo en silencio, había caído la noche y solo brindaban como única luz los faroles o velas de las casas vecinas y del pueblo. Era hora de partir.

"Y tu...¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir? ¿Quieres que te lleva a tu casa?" preguntó el holandés con amabilidad, el chico pensó un poco triste.

"Me gustaría, pero mi casa queda muy lejos. Y no se cuándo vendrá la próxima migración de aves, pero encontraré otra forma de volver. Eso espero al menos." Dijo un poco desanimado, el holandés noto eso y no pudo evitar sentir su tristeza. Aunque se le hace muy poco creible su historia, tampoco quería resignarse a dejarlo solo, ya que podía ser peligroso y las noches podían ser muy frías.

"Bueno, si realmente estas solo creo que podría darte una habitación en el lugar donde me hospedó. Solo hasta que puedas irte a casa." ofreció Vincent, sacando su pipa que había olvidado que traía, solo para que le ayudase a calentarse cuando la temperatura de la noche empezaba hacerse presente.

El Principito hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando el humo caliente que salía de la boca del pintor cubria sus fosas nasales con un desagradable olor a quemado, pero prefiero aguantarse solo para no ser descortés.

"Supongo que está bien, aunque realmente no quiero molestar." dijo con un poco de timidez.

"Tranquilo, igual no soy yo quien lo paga." Vincent bromeó un poco mientras exhalaba el humo en otra dirección para que no lo incomodara, cosa que el Principito agradeció en silencio.

"Y además, no soy muy bueno hablando con los hombres de aquí." habló el chico con un poco de vergüenza.

"¿No lo eres? Pensaba que eras, ya sabes, un poco más sociable con la gente." dijo el pintor sintiéndose un poco sorprendido al escucharle decir eso.

" Es mas complicado de lo que parece, lo e intentado. Pero muchas veces nunca saben de lo que les habló cuando les platico sobre dónde vengo y se molestan cuando repito las mismas preguntas, aunque es su culpa por no darme una buena respuesta." murmuró para si mismo con un poco de mal humor. " Mas alla de eso, admito que me sentía un poco intimidado con ellos, incluso con algunos niños. No quería que empezaran a hablar cosas sobre mí, a si que solo me quedaba mirando de lejos. Hablar con ellos es difícil."

"Te entiendo.." respondió, no esperaba que compartieran algo en común. No sabía de donde venía este niño realmente, pero era bueno sentirse que tenías a alguien con quien estar cuando te sentías decaído (alguien como su hermano al menos). Y también que estén allí cuando se trataba de levantar el ánimo, entonces le dijo..

"En ese caso, tal vez será mejor que vayamos haciendo caminó. Y no te preocupes, te apuesto al lugar a donde vamos te gustará. Incluso tiene una cafetería" sonrió el pintor, aprovechando su nuevo estado ánimo.

El Principito estaba dudoso, pero al ver el cambio de humor del pintor que pasaba de ser inseguro a tener mas confianza. ¿Quién era el para arrebatarle su buen ánimo?.

Finalmente aceptó su oferta. El principe ayudó a cargarle sus pinturas ahora que estaban secas, mientras que Van Gogh llevaba el caballete y sus materiales de pintura. Asi ambos sin apartarse del otro, partieron rumbo a su destino. Y mientras iban caminando, el Principito no pudo evitar mirar a Vincent fumando de su pipa en el caminó, que solo hacía que se tapara la nariz por el mareo que le provocaba.

"¿Por te gusta respirar ese humo que huele tan mal?¿No puedes respirar bien el aire?." preguntó en su ingenua y tierna inocencia.

" No es que te ayude necesariamente, solo es bueno hasta cierto punto. Te ayuda a liberar algo tensión, y sin que te des cuenta se convierte en un hábito." respondió mientras exhalaba el humo que se disolvía con rapidez en el viento.

"¿Estaría bien que yo lo hiciera?." preguntó el Principito, por lo que el pintor sabia que le tenía que dar una respuesta convincente.

"Sinceramente niño, deseó que nunca tengas que recurrir a esto." respondió, dejando satisfecho al joven. Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa, pero mientras mas se acercaban al edificio, el pequeño no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse algo nervioso. A lo lejos se estaba empezando a escuchar el ruido de la gente, que salía para divertirse y emborracharse en la oscuridad de la noche. Asi que Vincent tomo su mano para calmar sus nervios, y prefirió llevarlo en dirección a los muelles.

Una zona apartada y tranquila donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de las aguas moviendo ligeramente los botes, con las luces de los faroles iluminando el enorme lago. Y con miles de luceros en la enorme mancha negra que había en el cielo. Ambos procedieron a sentarse en una de las bancas vacías, mirando el silencio de la noche.

"Gracias por eso." agradeció el Principito, cuando noto su inquietud cuando se acercaron al lugar concurrido de personas cuando llegaban, aparte de sabio resulto que era intuitivo.

"En ese caso también te agradezco, por lo de antes." devolvió las gracias el holandés, pero el Principito no parecía muy consciente de lo que se estaba refiriendo, la calma de la noche lo estaba dejando adormecido. Soltó un ligero bostezó mientras se tallaba sus ojos tratando de aún quedarse despierto.

Pero Van Gogh lo acerco para que se apoyará contra el como un árbol, el pequeño principe solo se acomodó y sin decir una palabra más, se quedó dormido. Mientras el holandés seguía fumando contemplando la vista, el sonido del agua chocando contra los botes, el de los pequeños animales nocturnos o el de la gente que pasaba sobre las banquetas a lo lejos.

Pero sin duda lo que más le interesaba era el de las estrellas, siempre le a gustado la idea de un mundo más allá de los que sus ojos pueden mirar. De repente recordó la historia del Principio, dirigió su vista al pequeño durmiente junto a él, durmiendo de una forma tan pacífica ¿Realmente decía la verdad, cuando dijo que venía de otro planeta? Habría dicho que había perdido la cordura si no fuera precisamente por, bueno, el.

Todo en el niño le parecía tan surrealista, que parecía sacado de algún cuento para niños. Pero quizás estaba muy viejo para entenderlo, por lo que esas preguntas no tendrían respuesta hasta quizás otro día. Recordó las pinturas que hizo hoy, la de el puente, y su nueva e imprevista pintura.

"Quizás, a ti te guarde en otro lugar." reflexionó mirando la pintura con la poca luz que le daba la noche y cuidando de no molestar a su nuevo huésped. El resto de la noche fue relativamente tranquila, mientras un simple pintor holandés junto a un pequeño principe que decía que venía de las estrellas. Solo se quedaba mirando el cielo nocturno que había sobre su cabeza.

Y de repente, quería pintar otro cuadro...

* * *

**Yyyyy terminé! Uff...que les dije? Soy una completa novata, e tenido que revisar está historia miles de veces. Realmente no me siento del todo satisfecha con el resultado, por qué estoy segura que está historia podría sacarle un provecho mucho más grande de lo que se muestra en esta historia. Pero al menos me alegra haberlo sacado de mi sistema! XD**

**Por cierto, lamento un poco las incongruencias en los hechos y retractar o profundizar en el personaje de Van Gogh, era más complicado de lo que temía, osea sabía que era un hombre depresivo pero me parece que abusé un poco de eso aquí _. Solo me basaba en los documentales y en la película "Cartas de Van Gogh" (la animación parece sacado de un cuadro de Vincent, literal) pero la que yo quería ver era la de "Van Gogh en la puerta de la eternidad" esa si se veía buena!**

**Pero bueno no me pondré a sufrir mucho por la historia, déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios. Nos vemos! Tal vez ?)**


End file.
